Nowadays, smart tablet computers are quite popular. For the learning of fonts, there are quite a lot of software programs that can be applied to smart tablet computers for writers to learn by copying or tracing. However, the way of writing through smart tablet computers is not the most natural paper-and-pencil way, and the size of the written font needs to be fixed in a window square and cannot be resized automatically.
At present, the way to evaluate written fonts using a computer is just to display the handwriting and the sample words at the same time, but the information in the strokes is not parameterized and vectorized. Therefore, when comparing the handwriting with the sample words, there is no effective way to deal with the relevant information that each stroke of the handwriting refers to which stroke of the sample words in the original intention of the writer, or each stroke of the handwriting corresponds to which stroke of the sample words. In the case of one character with multiple strokes, since each stroke is a set of point coordinates in a two-dimension space, it is impossible to judge the correctness and neatness of the handwriting if the vector or parameter of the input handwriting cannot be effectively analyzed.
Therefore, how to perform vector or parameter analysis on the input handwriting, so that the point coordinates of each stroke of the handwriting input can be characterized by a set, and the correctness and neatness of a font can be evaluated quantitatively and objectively during writing practice, will be the focus of the problem in the present invention.